


Academic Misconduct

by straw_berri_milk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Desk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Slight Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straw_berri_milk/pseuds/straw_berri_milk
Summary: Sometimes, Lucifer's human world outfit makes you think of a professor that needs to bang you over his desk. Just sayin'.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	Academic Misconduct

You sigh, standing outside the office of your professor. He decided that it was imperative you hand in your assignment within the next day but none of the words on the paper made sense to you. He wasn’t exactly the kindest man either, named after a creature who defied God and acting just as stuck up as one. Still, you had to agree with everybody else. Despite how much of an asshole he was he was an extremely attractive man, fitting all the criteria of tall, dark, and handsome. 

Getting an appointment with him was incredibly challenging. Lots of other students booked his office hours days in advance as they tried to seduce him and fail miserably. It was easy to see which students were coming from a failed proposition, hiding in the back of the lecture hall and being picked on even more incessantly by him. 

You knock on the door and wait for him to let you into the office, straightening your clothes out to make sure that not a single hair was out of place. He had a very strict dress code for his office hours for some reason. Students were expected to dress at the very least business casual for him to entertain your reasoning for visiting him. To avoid being told off and ignored by him you decided to wear a blouse and skirt. A little too overdressed for a regular day of class but anything to get a better grade right?

The door clicks open as a woman about your age storms out, your professor sitting at his desk incredibly nonchalantly. You make eye contact and he smiles professionally at you. 

“You can come in now. Ignore her,” he says, gesturing for you to walk in. 

You walk in, closing the door behind you and taking a seat across from him. He eyes the papers you begin to put on his desk, picking up one of the sheets that had the most amount of angry question marks on them. 

“Are you not understanding the material?” he asks, not letting you speak first. His dark eyes look at you and you feel yourself whither a little under his intense gaze. 

“Yes. I’m just having trouble understanding this theory and its application. I understood it well enough on the practice questions but when I started getting to the hard ones I couldn’t do them.” 

He looks over your work, comparing all of the papers to each other. 

“Dr.-” you start, trying to preserve some sort of dignity and explain your stupid mistakes when he puts his hand up. 

“Just call me Lucifer. I see your issue.” He gets up and circles around you. 

“You’re lacking one of the fundamental principles of the theory. Did you forget it?” His voice is low in your ear as he leans against your body, much too close for a regular student/professor consultation. 

“I don’t see what you’re talking about.” You try to focus on the paper in front of you but fail miserably. 

Unfortunately, you happened to be one of the many people with your eyes on the prof, thoughts going to less than decent places when you’d watch him stretch. Even underneath the thick fabric of his turtlenecks, you could sometimes see the flex of his muscles or a scandalous peek of his stomach when he moved a little too much. Having him be so close to you was driving you mad and you could barely focus. 

“You’re so red,” he says suddenly, shocking you. His hand cups your chin, tilting your gaze to meet him. 

“Sorry, it’s just really warm in here,” you try to say, pulling at the collar of your shirt. “This blouse doesn’t help much.”

He nods, pulling his sweater out of his slacks and giving you a rare glimpse of his skin as he adjusts. 

“My office is quite warm. I’ve been trying to tell the custodians about it but they haven’t gotten around to fixing it.” He disappears from your view and you’re tempted to turn around but don’t. The sound of the door’s lock clicking makes you jump. 

“We won’t have class for a while and I have no other appointments after you. Is your schedule clear? We’ll make sure you understand everything by the time you leave my office.” 

“Yes but-”

“Good. Now, we have to start from the beginning.” 

You prepare yourself for a long lecture, glad that at least you’d have a pretty face to look at before he pulls off his turtleneck, smirking at you staring at his shirtless body. 

“Is there an issue?” he asks, going to put on a button-down. “You are aware it’s too warm here.” 

“Is this even allowed?” you ask, eyeing the professor. 

“Maybe not, but I have tenure. I’m protected as far as I know.” You blink at him. 

“How old are you to have tenure?” He ignores your question, loosely buttoning his shirt and rolling up the sleeves to his forearms. His glasses sit on the desk and you wonder if they’re even real. 

Finally, he starts the actual lecture part and you roll your eyes. A loud smack on the table startles you as he glares you down.

“Are you disrespecting me?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. 

“I don’t have to spend all my time here making sure you understand what we’ve covered in class. If you were paying attention we wouldn’t have to be doing this would we?” 

“I just had one question Dr.-”

“Lucifer.”

“I just needed clarification here and I can leave and you can spend the rest of your time doing something else.” He crosses his arms, staring at you.

“You know I can see the way you stare at me in class,” he says, sharply changing the subject matter. 

“What - huh?” 

“You’re just as obvious as the other students if not, more.” Your face flushes as you realise what he’s alluding to. He knows you have a crush on him, just like everyone else. 

“Am I in trouble?” you ask, voice feeling a little small. You look up to him, not expecting to meet the smirk on his face.

“I’m willing to indulge you in your fantasies.” 

Your mouth opens as you stare at the man in shock. His confident look as his hands go to undo his belt makes you realise he’s serious, covering your eyes when you hear the leather slide out of the belt loops. 

“Lucifer?” you say in shock, finally using his name. “What are you trying to do?”

“Is it not clear?” he asks, pulling you out of your chair and down on his lap in his chair. “I’m propositioning you.” 

“Are you gonna give me an A for the class then if I fuck you?” You’re oddly okay with this progression of events, the exposed skin under his collar teasing you. 

“I didn’t think of this as some sort of transaction - I just saw that you looked interested and I feel interested in you as well.” His fingers toy with the hem of your skirt as his words sink in, making your eyes widen.

“You’re interested in me?! You aren’t married?” He laughs a little at the incredulous tone in your voice. 

“No, I’m not.” He runs a hand up your thighs, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. 

“You haven’t said no yet,” he mutters into your ear. 

“Because I don’t want to…?” you try tentatively, rewarded with a light nip at your neck. 

“So you’re fine with me bending you over my desk and fucking you?” he says, all sorts of subtlety thrown out the window. You feel yourself getting excited at his words, gasping a little. 

He begins to play with you, slipping a hand under your skirt and stroking lightly at your slit. His lips begin to kiss and suck light marks into your skin, the other hand going under your shirt to toy lightly with your nipples. 

“You’re awfully obedient,” he teases, pushing you back slightly to look at him. 

“I’ve got a pretty man underneath me - why wouldn’t I be?” You cover your mouth, not exactly expecting such candour to leave your lips. He laughs instead, pulling you down to him and brushing your hair out of your face. 

“I’m grateful for your honesty and if that’s the case they why don’t we work to remove this?” He thumbs at the edge of your blouse, looking at you expectantly. 

Quickly, you go to remove your shirt, wanting to please the man sitting in between your thighs. He watches you eagerly as your shirt comes off your body, revealing your bar clad chest to him. His hand continues to work on your slit, thumb now beginning to rub lightly at your clit. The gasp that leaves your mouth makes him smirk, going to your collar to suck a light mark into your skin. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” he asks, voice low in your ear. You nod hesitantly, unsure if what was currently happening to you was indeed happening. 

With your consent he moves your underwear aside, fingers gently circling your clit with the wetness from your opening. Your arms tighten around him, holding on as he starts to pleasure you, teeth going to pull the strap of your bra down. 

“Lucifer,” you pant, feeling very embarrassed but also very turned on by this situation.

“What is it darling?” he asks sweetly, making your heart skip a beat. 

“Why are you doing this?” You can’t deny it feels great but you can’t help but think you’re just some weird stress relief for him.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you myself,” he starts. “I’ve been wanting to get to know you better once I realised you were just like the others. Desperate for my attention aren’t you?” 

You nod as you feel his fingers enter you, breath hitching as he begins to finger you slowly. Without warning, he decides to add a second one in when you feel ready for him, making you arch into him. The warmth of his body under his shirt makes this more real to you. He’s actually here, and he decided that you were going to be the one he chose to finger blast in his office. 

Your hips begin to buck against his hold, fingers and thumb working a little faster against you. He tilts your head down, kissing you gently. He’s a good kisser and you’re thankful for that - it helps distract you slightly from the burning of your thighs as he makes you straddle him. Any sort of relaxing your muscles makes you fuck yourself on his fingers and you don’t want to come off as too needy. 

He moves his hand faster, breath warm against your chest as he works you to completion. The sounds coming from your pussy become louder as you start to near your orgasm, pants and whines of his name filling the space between you two. 

“Fuck - Lucifer I’m gonna-” 

His fingers leave your body, resting against your thigh as he watches you come down from your almost high. You glare at him, annoyed and unsure how to take that, body still so close to orgasm. 

“I- What was that for?” 

He doesn’t say anything, simply readjusting you. You feel him put you back on the ground, hand sliding up to fist at your hair and push you down against his conveniently cleaned desk. The cold wood against your heated chest sends a shock through your system. His shoes tap yours and he prompts you to spread your legs further. You follow his instruction, air hitting your core as he pulls down your underwear. 

“I want you to cum on my cock,” he says lowly into your ear. The rustling of fabric behind you signals that he’s removing his pants and you hear him hiss lowly, presumably thanks to him freeing his cock. 

“You can take me, can’t you?” he asks, not giving you a chance to respond as you feel him wet himself with your slick, hips slowly sliding his cock against you. 

A moan leaves your lips when he angles against you, tapping his head against your clit. A hand goes to your hip and he holds you steady as you feel him enter you. He moves slowly, each tantalising inch of him beginning to feel like too much as you let the desk take all of your weight. He doesn’t stop, not until his hips are pressed up against yours. The hand in your hair joins his other hand at your hip and he starts to kiss your back. 

“Fuck - you’re so big,” you moan. 

It hurts a little to have him inside of you which makes you thankful for him not thrusting into you immediately. Your words seem to have an effect on him, his cock throbbing as he revels in the warmth of your body. If you weren’t so close to cumming before this would have been a lot harder for you to take. You can hear him cooing something to you but the feeling of him inside you begins to make you wetter as you fully adjust, hips moving slowly over him. 

“Are you ready kitten?” he asks, moving slowly against you. 

“Please…” 

You gasp as he starts to thrust into you, hands gripping tightly onto your hips as he fucks into you. His hips begin to pick up speed as your moaning becomes louder and your pussy makes lewder noises. You can feel yourself dripping all over him as his thrusts pick up in both speed and intensity. He leans down against you, the weight of his body against yours making you clench around him. Nothing betrays his calm exterior other than he controlled breathing in your ear, tickling your skin. 

“You feel so good around me,” he drawls. “So good for me.” 

He brings your body up from the desk, the height difference making you stand on the tips of your toes to accommodate. With strength you didn’t know he had, he hooks his hands under your thighs, picking you up and fucking you harder. He thrusts into you and drops you slightly, using gravity to his advantage to quickly ruin you against him. His cock starts to hit you deeper, choked gasps dancing in the air every time you drop on him. 

“Put your feet on the desk for me won’t you?” he asks sweetly, nuzzling his face into your hair. 

You nod mutely, bracing your weight on the desk. His arms relax slightly as you lean against his chest. One of his hands is now freed, going down to roughly circle your clit which makes you clamp down around him involuntarily, drawing a moan from the both of you. You attempt to close your legs, wanting to try and escape all the stimulation he’s giving you but he refuses, the hand going up to separate your knees.

“You’re going to keep your legs spread for me, and for anybody who happens to walk in here, understood?” You can call his bluff immediately, knowing that he locked the door and it was still way too early for custodians to be cleaning offices but the fake thrill of being caught makes you more turned on, nodding at his demand.

The slapping of your bodies together paired with the wet noises from you get louder as you feel him thrusting harder into you, trying to turn into him to muffle your moans. He only laughs, hand playing rougher with your clit. Your eyes go down to watch him fuck you, gasping at the sight of his cock stretching you out. 

“You’re so obedient, maybe we should do this more huh?” he coos, thrusting faster into your impossibly tight pussy. You nod mutely, feeling yourself near your peak. 

“I’m - I’m gonna cum-” you mewl pathetically and the back of your mind worries that he won’t let you cum again. 

Thankfully, it seems to be unfounded as he works harder to bring you to your orgasm, hand pinching and rolling your sensitive bud with more intensity and hips drawing harsher against you. 

“Cum for me - I want to feel it,” he growls, dangerously close to his peak as well.

His words make you clench around him, cumming hard. A moan sounds in your ear as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm. Your body begins to cry out as you’re overstimulated, nonsensical babbles leaving your lips as he roughly positions you back against his desk. The snap of his hips against yours shakes the wood and you suddenly realise that if someone were to press their ear up the door for whatever reason it’d become incredibly obvious what you’re doing. 

“I’m gonna fill you up,” he snarls, hips losing their rhythm as his body jerks against yours. You feel a second orgasm approaching, whining his name as he keeps playing with your clit, already recognising the signs of your body’s release. 

“Cum,” he demands, forcing himself to move against your pulsing core to push you over the edge for the last time. 

You moan his name into the desk, hand unfortunately crinkling up some paper he couldn’t care less about as he empties into you with a low groan. The way your pussy clenches over him makes him shudder in overstimulation but he doesn’t want to pull out yet, hips moving slowly to savour the way you feel around him. 

After you both come down from your highs he pulls out slowly, licking his lips at the sight of his cum dripping out of your abused core. He turns you back around, kissing you deeper this time. He grins as your breath hitches in surprise, moving away to suck more marks into your neck. 

“You’re quite a good toy for stress relief, but I’d love to take you out for coffee sometime.” 

You rack your brain, trying to figure out if this is violating any of the student policy of your university. Perhaps you should have paid attention to the overly happy tour guides or went online to look at the student handbook. 

“Don’t worry - I’m not breaking any rules,” he chuckles, kissing your hand. You blink at him, confused. 

“So you mean to tell me you came inside of me just to ask me out?” He shrugs, seeming awfully nonchalant. 

“Perhaps.” 

**Author's Note:**

> He doesn't have tenure.  
> Also [REDACTED] I hope you like your little gift :D


End file.
